Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime
Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime is a video game based on the Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II and is published by Atari. The game has a scheduled release date of March 22, 2011 for download on Playstation Network and PC. The XBox Live version releases on March 23, 2011. Atari Forums YouTube 12/7/10 Atari Tweet Now Gamer 1/25/11 Spook Central 2/15/11 For Europe, the Xbox Live and PC versions release on Wednesday March 23, 2011 and on March 30, 2011 for Playstation Network. Proton Charging 3/21/11 The story script is written by Tom Waltz, Editor at IDW Publishing Comics. After the events of the movies and the game, the Ghostbusters have hired four new cadets to defend New York City. Ghostbusters Fans Tom Waltz post 1/25/11 Comparing versions Gameplay PC version does not have Online CO-OP. Plot A demon has been resurrected in New York City which also causes a surge of ghosts to be drawn to New York from all over the world. The original Ghostbusters team are overrun with work and recruit new rookies to help out. Euro Gamer 2/1/11 In Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime, the story begins 4000 years ago with a strange cult mourning the death of Dumazu, an ancient demon of death and destruction. Fast forward to 1989, when museum curator Janosz Poha is sent to a mental institution following the events in Ghostbusters II. There he meets Ismael, the self-proclaimed last member of the cult of Dumazu. Ismael seeks a Shard of the Relic of Nilhe, a mystic artifact that possesses the power to bring Dumazu the Destroyer back to life, and he tasks Janosz with obtaining it. Janosz's reward: Dana Barrett. Some years later, following Janosz’s release from the mental institution, a wave of unusual paranormal manifestations start appearing all over New York City. The Ghostbusters can't handle all the heat with this latest outbreak, so they recruit a young group of paranormal studies enthusiasts to lend a hand. And that's where you come in, guiding the rookie team in their first adventure to find the truth behind Ismael, the Relic of Nilhe, and Dumazu the Destroyer!Playstation Blog 3/21/11 Development As Atari went into financial problems, a sequel to Ghostbusters: The Video Game went into limbo and Terminal Reality moved onto a Star Wars project. Atari went ahead and used the Ghostbusters license one more time. Sanctum of Slime was built in about four months. Environmental assets, such as the cemetery level assets, and character assets, such as ghosts, were reused from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Cross The Streams Episode 38 (ts. 15:43-19:37) On December 7th, 2010, it was revealed publicly that the game was going to be released. The original team does take part in the game and appears in the story sequences in-between the missions. However, they are non-playable characters. As the player progresses through the levels, Egon invents new technology for the team and in the cut-scenes, presents new weapons to use that become important as they progress and meet new ghosts. One of the reasons for this is, Egon has discovered certain entities have specific colored auras around them and they are weak to certain types of energy. Players can switch to different colors and that weapon is stronger against that type of ghost. Euro Gamer 2/1/11 page 2 Another new character named Geoff is the driver. He meets the rookies at various points in the game to drive them around the city. In those driving sections they're all on the back of the Ecto-4WD chasing and being chased by lots of different types of ghosts. There will be special combinations that will help in getting the high score in the game. As extra features, there will be collectibles, Achievements and Trophies. In multiplayer, when everyone is very close and aiming at the same ghosts, they can merge the streams, gain a power advantage, and also cause splash damage, which affects the ghosts in the surrounding area, as well. Euro Gamer 2/1/11 page 3 On February 9, 2011, a video preview indicated the first level will be the Sedgewick Hotel. On February 15, 2011, it was revealed there will be 12 levels in the game. Proton Charging 2/15/11 On February 16, 2011, Creative Director David Williams of the game developer Behaviour Santiago elaborated on gameplay. The rookies will use prototype weapons that Egon has been designing over the past decade. Egon's and Ray's studies on paranormal entities have revealed that ectoplasm can be charged with different sub-atomic charges and make entities weaker to different energy frequencies. These new weapons along with the enhanced Proton Stream can completely disintegrate minor entities and reduce the need for traps. However, when facing larger entities, the trap will be the main solution. Disintegrated ghosts will usually leave a small trail of ectoplasmic residue that can be absorbed by the team's Proton Pack built-in Energy Syphon. In some situations, the energy left behind by the ghosts will be so powerful that they can power up some of the other energy consuming features of the Proton Pack, such as the Ectoplasmic Shield, Power Enhancer or Nano-Massage Health Recovery System.Playstation Blog 2/16/11 On February 17, 2011, a Producer from Atari named Jonathan Moses revealed that Slimer will randomly appear in levels and the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man has a "fun cameo." Also according to Moses, there are 14 levels, rather than the previously reported 12 levels. Total Videogames 2/17/11 On February 24, 2011, at Microsoft Showcase 2011, Gamespot Editor-In-Chief reports there are 12 levels and 2 separate boss levels, including one for the Subway Smasher, verifying the earlier report of 14 levels. Gamespot 2/24/11 On February 28, 2011, it was revealed the familial connection will be between Janosz Poha and Alan Crendall. The specific connection is not yet known. And "At the very beginning of the game there's a scene with the classic Ghostbusters and the different characters like Janosz Poha." Hero Complex LA TImes 2/28/11 On March 11th, 2011, Jonathan Moses posted a video Development Diary and reveals the story begins 4000 years ago when Dumazu the Destroyer, a demonic deity, was buried. In the present, Dumazu is trying to get back to Earth and take over New York using "familiar Ghostbusters characters." Game Focus 3/11/11 On March 16th, 2011, six more screens from the game were released. One indicates the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man will at least appear as a power-up or collectible of some sort. Proton Charging 3/16/11 On March 18th, 2011, Jonathan Moses reveals the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man are icons for hidden relics. They're hidden in breakable props within the levels. Alan Crendall was originally named Oscar, but that name and the story crafted for him didn't fit with other things that may be happening in the Ghostbusters lore. There are two different power-ups that will have contribute to a player's score. There is the multiplier that, while active, increases the amount a player receives for each ghost and item destroyed. The second power-up are bonus point pickups. There are also damage multipliers and shield icons. It is reconfirmed there are 12 levels in the game, not 14. There are demo versions or trials of the game for all platforms available (PC, XBLA, and PSN). The future of Ghostbusters in video games is being looked into by Atari. Spook Central Interview 3/19/11 On March 21st, 2011, in an interview with Atari, it was revealed extras are being worked on for the XBox Live version, including a Slimer pet, Stay Puft pet, and an Ecto-4WD remote truck. Ghostbusters News 3/18/11 Big Shiny Robot 3/22/11 On May 31st, it was announced a Challenge Pack will be released on June 1st via Xbox Live and PC. It features two new modes of difficulty. Lone Hero is a single player mode and Arcade Challenge is a harder difficulty level. Ghostbusters Fans 5/31/11 On June 1st, a press release revealed more on the Challenge Pack. The Arcade Challenge gives a player a limited amount of lives and they play through five of the game's most challenging levels. In Lone Hero, a player can start any level they have unlocked but must play through alone without any AI team mates nor co-op. The Challenge Pack is available for for purchase at $1.99 or 160 Microsoft Points. Proton Charging 6/1/11 XBox360achievements.org posted a list of 12 achievements that can be earned. They total up to 200 points. Two of the achievements reveal names of two entities in the game, as well. XBox 360 Achievements.org Achievements Main Cast Playable Characters , Samuel Hazer, Bridget Gibbons, and Gabriel Sitter]] *Alan Crendall Proton Charging 2/16/11 USA Today 2/2011 *Samuel Hazer *Bridget Gibbons *Gabriel Sitter Non-Playable Characters *Dr. Peter Venkman *Dr. Ray Stantz *Dr. Egon Spengler *Dr. Winston Zeddemore *Janine Melnitz *Geoff Minor Characters *Cult of Dumazu *Loretta *Parkview Orderlies *Janosz Poha *Dr. Michael Tesmon Villain Ghosts Since many creatures are in red, blue, and yellow colors; we're treat them as the same. *Bellhop Ghost *Slimer *Flying Skull *Cook Ghost *Nightmare *Gargoyle Entity *Master Chef LaBlog (Chef Ghost) Proton Charging 2/9/11 *Possessed Humans (these do like cartwheels and can be doctors or patents) *Slime Crawler *Possessed Wheelchair (with patient) *Possessed Orderly Blip TV *Skull Portal *Electroshock Construct Destructoid 2/24/11 *Muck Master *Slime Hand *Slime Abomination *Slime Golem *Giant Spider *Subway Smasher *Snombie Slime *Gravedigger Ghost *Grotesque Dread Central 3/16/11 *Nocnitsa *Huge Spider *Possessed Graveyard Statue *Tomb Effigy *Ismael the Deceiver Ghostbusters News 2/9/11 *Dumazu the Destroyer Items *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **As Collectibles on each level. There are 30 total. ***Level 1 has 4 Collectables ***Level 2 has 4 Collectables ***Level 3 has 4 Collectables ***Level 4 has 0 Collectables ***Level 5 has 0 Collectables ***Level 6 has 4 Collectables ***Level 7 has 5 Collectables ***Level 8 has 0 Collectables ***Level 9 has 5 Collectables ***Level 10 has 4 Collectables ***Level 11 has 0 Collectables ***Level 12 has 0 Collectables Equipment *Ecto-4WD *Proton Beam *Plasma Inductor *Fermion Shock *Ectoplasmic Shield *Power Enhancer *Nano-Massage Health Recovery System Levels *Level 1: Training Day *Level 2: Asylum Brawl *Level 3: River of Ooze *Level 4: NYC Mayhem *Level 5: Subway Smasher *Level 6: Graveyard Plot *Level 7: Back to the Sedgewick *Level 8: Mean Streets *Level 9: Lair of the Huge Spider *Level 10: Gates of the Dead *Level 11: Parkview Retribution *Level 12: Temple of the Destroyer Trivia *In early reports, the character Alan was originally reported as Oscar. IGN 12/7/10 This led many fans to speculate Dana Barrett's son, Oscar was going to join the Ghostbusters. *Dumazu's tomb ends up deep below New York much like how Apshai does in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" of The Real Ghostbusters *In Cinematic One **The male orderlies note Janosz is "all covered in goo." This references the ending of Ghostbusters II when he is hosed down with positively charged Mood slime. **Dana Barrett is referenced as a reward for Janosz if he helps get the shard of the Relic of Nilhe. **Ismael calls Vigo an imposter compared to Dumazu. **Winston notes he's "getting too old for this," a possible reference to a famous quote from the Lethal Weapon movie franchise. **Peter mentions the Containment Unit. **Ray states it's time "to bring in some rookies again." *In Level One **Samuel Hazer mentions an interdimensional rip. **Samuel also mentions he is majored in Paranormal Studies. On Extreme Ghostbusters, Egon Spengler teaches a Paranormal Phenomena 101 course. *In Level Two **Gabriel Sitter explains the slime as the "physical manifestation of negative emotions." This is verbatim of the Mood slime from Ghostbusters II *In Cinematic Six, Bridget Gibbons refers to Romeo and Sherlock Holmes. The latter was encountered on The Real Ghostbusters in "Elementary My Dear Winston" *In Level 8, Bridget uses the word "ichor." In Greek mythology, ichor is an ethereal fluid that is the blood of the Greek gods. *In Level 9 **Samuel tries to figure out the name of a spider movie from the 80s. However, it may have been "Kingdom of Spiders" (1977) or "Arachnophobia" (1990). **The Alligator in the Sewers urban legend is mentioned. **Elvis is referenced. He was also referenced in Ghostbusters and "Russian About" of The Real Ghostbusters *In Level 10, Gabriel is called "G-Man." Garrett Miller also had this nickname on Extreme Ghostbusters *In the final cinematic, Ray says the famous "Who you gonna call?" line in celebration. Influences IDW Comics In the aftermath of the video game's release, it has come up on occasion in the Ghostbusters comics published by IDW, starting with the first issue of Volume One of the ongoing series. Sanctum of Slime is usually referenced in the form of hidden references on panels in the comic but characters have appeared. Most notably, in the prime universe, Alan Crendall made an appearance but is only a child, Ismael made a cameo appearance, and Bridget Gibbons' mother Kas made one appearance. The entire junior team, in a separate parallel dimension, based on their designs in the video game made a brief appearance in two issues of the Ghostbusters: Get Real mini-series. In the third issue of Get Real, the Sanctum of Slime era is listed as the near future. Promotion for the Crossing Over maxi-series revealed the dimension inhabited by the team is designated "50-S". TomWaltz Tweet 3/1/18 It was revealed the team was assigned to small time hauntings at first and they never got a pay raise after defeating Dumazu.TomWaltz Tweet 5/3/18 After one of their first cases, the junior team took on "Sanctum of Slime" and "SOS" as their call sign. The junior team was one of the allies Egon Spengler, from the prime dimension, recruited for help with trapping all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island. Soon after, they were one of the teams that came to help recapture entities missing from the Containment Unit. In the sixth issue of Ghostbusters Crossing Over, it is revealed how the prime dimension team met the 50-S team. The P.K.E. spike generated by the manifestation of Dumazu in Dimension 50-S was felt across the multiverse. The Ghostbusters in the prime dimension registered the spike and went to Dimension 50-S to investigate.50-S Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.21). 50-S reads: "We found their dimension and the Ghostbusters who defend it during the aftermath of an encounter with an aggressive Class 7 entity known as DUMAZU. The being had already been defeated, but the PKE spike was so powerful, it registered in our dimension and caused us to investigate." By the time they arrived, Dumazu was already defeated by the junior team. The prime Ghostbusters concluded 50-S was the closest to their own dimension's history that they discovered so far except it was about 20 years ahead of their timeline and they didn't have an Interspatial Teleportation Unit. It was an ego boost to discover the Peter, Ray, Egon, Winston, and Janine of 50-S looked good for their age. On September 28, 2018, it was announced there will be a one-shot issue starring the team in January 2019.TomWaltz Tweet 9/28/18 In it, the junior team and Egon took on their dimension's version of Wat and captured it with a Trap augmented by a utility box after Alan blew its head off from the inside. It was mentioned Dr. Kylie Griffin no longer did research for them and had since moved to Minneapolis. List of influences: *In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1, a young Alan Crendall visits Winston and Janine at the Firehouse. He mistakenly equates Slimer's haunting of the apartment complex he lives at to a curse placed on his family for what his uncle, Janosz Poha, did. *In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #3, one of the easter egg references on the shelf is a blue gun by Peter that looks to be the Plasma Inductor. *In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7, on the PCOC page, a post it note mentions calling Geoff at 555-8632 for a customization estimate for work to be done on Ecto-2. *In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13, it is shown that Janosz and Ismael are incarcerated at the Parkview Psychiatric Hospital. Ismael is painting a mural as a nod to the painting of Dumazu's dimension. Above Ismael's mural are two photos of a shard of the Relic of Nilhe and one of the scepter held by the Cult of Dumazu leader in the opening cut scene. Loretta and the two attendants from the opening cut scene also appear. *In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #16, one of the ornaments hanging on the tree resembles the Relic of Nilhe. Idulnas threatens the life of Alan Crendall and his mother. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, one of the Parkview orderlies accompanies Kylie Griffin to Janosz' room. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, one of The Collectors takes on the form of an elder man in a wheelchair which is visually based on one of the Possessed Humans in the first Parkview level. The dormant Electroshock Construct to the left of Janine when she and Peter search a room. Between Winston and Melanie is the painting of Dumazu's dimension from the last level. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, Kas' last name is revealed on her credit card: Gibbons. This is the same last name as the Ghostbuster named Bridget. Kas turned out to be Bridget's mother in this continuity. Later in the issue, a side note on the Firehouse chalkboard reads, "Geoff RE: 4WD", referencing Geoff and the Ecto-4WD. *In Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, one of the portals the Cerberus Manifestation goes past in the upper left side features the junior team of Alan Crendall, Bridget Gibbons, Samuel Hazer, and Gabriel Sitter. *In Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, from pages 8 to 10, the near future of the IDW continuity was shown. The junior team and Geoff, as they appeared in the game, encounter the Cerberus Manifestation amid its search for The Real Ghostbusters. *In Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4, on page 5, In panel 2 and 3, on the right, is the Employee of the Month board from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). For August, the image is Peter from opening of Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime when Peter is terrified at thought of hiring more rookies. It is used again in Ghostbusters International Issue #10 on page 16 panel 5 on August again. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2015, on page 3, in panel 2, right of Egon, on the cement bag is labeled "Muck Master Cement" - a reference to the Muck Master entities. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 40, the Sedgewick Hotel's kitchen is based on the version seen on Level 1 of Sanctum of Slime. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 48, the Sanctum of Slime team makes a cameo appearance. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip, it is mentioned in the Introduction. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2018, the junior team came to the Ghostbusters aid. *On March 1, 2018, the 4th Virtual Trading Card for the promotion of Crossing Over was Alan Crendall. TomWaltz Tweet 3/1/18 *In Ghostbusters Crossing Over #1, Bridget Gibbons appears on Cover A and RI-A. *On March 20, 2018, the 9th Virtual Trading Card for the promotion of Crossing Over was Bridget Gibbons. erikburnham Tweet 3/20/18 *In Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2, Alan Crendall appears on Cover A. *On May 3, 2018, the 22nd Virtual Trading Card for the promotion of Crossing Over was Samuel Hazer. TomWaltz Tweet 5/3/18 *On May 8, 2018, the 23rd Virtual Trading Card for the promotion of Crossing Over was Gabriel Sitter. TomWaltz Tweet 5/8/18 *In Ghostbusters Crossing Over #3, Alan pointed out their team is from the future on page 4. Gabriel mentions Dumazu on page 4. Prime Egon, on page 5, mentions some dimensions are further ahead from theirs like the Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters. *In Ghostbusters Crossing Over #4, Bridget, Ecto-4WD, and Geoff appears on Cover A. *In Ghostbusters Crossing Over #5, Samuel appears on Cover A. *In Ghostbusters Crossing Over #6, on Cover B, Alan and Samuel appear. On Cover RI, Alan appears. On Page 21, the memo is about the team. It's revealed the events of Sanctum of Slime are what got the attention of the prime dimension and both dimensions met after Dumazu was defeated. The approximate 20 year difference between the Sanctum of Slime and prime timeline is mentioned. The Sanctum of Slime title is even referred to. Alan's section mentions his uncle Janosz Poha. Samuel's bio mentions his study of parapsychology. Gabriel's bio mentions his study of quantum physics. *In Ghostbusters Crossing Over #8, on Cover B, Alan and Samuel appear. On Cover RI, Alan appears. *In Ghostbusters IDW 20/20, the issue takes place in the Sanctum of Slime team's dimension of 50-S. On the Credits page, Dumazu is mentioned. On Page 1, the orderlies and Nurse Loretta appear. Also See * Ghostbusters II * Ghostbusters: The Video Game * Other Ghostbusters Video Games *Ghostbusters XBox Marketplace (Digital Content) Link to Download Game *Atari.com to Download *Direct2drive.com to Download PC Version *Amazon.com to Download PC Version *Steam to Download PC Version External links *Official site *Transcript of Cinematics and In-Level Dialogue *Cinematics Script by Tom Waltz Revision #3 References Gallery Preview and Demo Images GBSSfirstpreview01.png|From the First Trailer. GBSSfirstpreview02.png| GBSSfirstpreview03.png| GBSSfirstpreview04.png| GBSSfirstpreview05.png| GBSSfirstpreview06.png| GBSSfirstpreview07.png| GBSSfirstpreview08.png| GBSSfirstpreview09.png| GBSSfirstpreview10.png| GBSSfirstpreview11.png| GBSSfirstpreview12.png| GBSSfirstpreview13.png| GBSSfirstpreview14.png| SanctumOfSlimeIsmaelAndJanosz.jpg|Comic Cutscene Example In Game Images PCselectscreen.png|Select Screen GBSOScredits.png|for full sized credits, click here Loading Screen Tips GiantSpidersLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Giant Spiders MuckMasterLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Muck Masters SlimeCrawlersLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Slime Crawlers PossessedHumansLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Possessed Humans DumazuLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Dumazu NightmaresLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Nightmares SnombieSlimeLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Snombie Slime BurningCooksLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Burning Cooks GraveDiggersLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Grave Diggers ScreamerSkullsLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Screamer Skulls SlimeAbominationLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Slime Abominations BossLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Bosses RightColoredWeaponLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Right Colored Weapons FermionShockLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Fermion Shock PlasmaInductorLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Plasma Inductor MysticalEnergyLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Mystical Energy RunFasterLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about how to Run Faster PickUpsLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about PickUps Ecto4WDLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Ecto-4WD StayPuftPlushesLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Stay Puft Plushes ReviveLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Reviving BreaksLoadingScreenTip.png|Tip about Taking Breaks Add-on Content XboxGBAvatarItemAll.jpg|Listing XboxGBAvatarItemCap.jpg|Alan's cap avatar XboxGBAvatarItemEcto-4WD01.jpg|Ecto-4WD avatar XboxGBAvatarItemEcto-4WD02.jpg|Ecto-4WD avatar XboxGBAvatarItemEcto-4WD03.jpg|Ecto-4WD avatar XboxGBAvatarItemJumpsuit01.jpg|Jumpsuit avatar XboxGBAvatarItemJumpsuit02.jpg|Jumpsuit avatar XboxGBAvatarItemJumpsuit03.jpg|Jumpsuit avatar XboxGBAvatarItemSlimer01.jpg|Slimer avatar XboxGBAvatarItemSlimer02.jpg|Slimer avatar XboxGBAvatarItemSlimer03.jpg|Slimer avatar XboxGBAvatarItemStayPuft01.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man avatar XboxGBAvatarItemStayPuft02.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man avatar XboxGBAvatarItemStayPuft03.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man avatar IDW Comics SanctumOfSlimeGetRealIssue2Page15.jpg|As seen on page 15 of Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 SanctumOfSlimeInGetRealIssue3p9.jpg|As seen on page 9 of Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3 SedgewickHotelIDW02.jpg|Nod to Level 1 seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 page 40 SanctumOfSlimeAnnual2017Page48.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 page 48 SanctumOfSlimeGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2 page 20 SanctumOfSlimeGhostbustersCrossingOver02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #3 page 3 SanctumOfSlimeGhostbustersIDWCrossingOver03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #8 SanctumOfSlimeGhostbustersIDW2020RegularCover.jpg|As seen in on Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Regular Cover SanctumOfSlimeGhostbustersIDW2020-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 SanctumOfSlimeGhostbustersIDW2020-2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Category:Video Games Category:Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime